First time
by Zuzu-Candu
Summary: One-shot. Jess and Nick discover that lost their virginity together 15 years ago.


**This is my first fic, originally published in Spanish and decided to do the translation, the original title is "virgenes". hope you like.**

15 YEARS AGO:

Cece dragged a 15-year Jess to a group of guys.

"Cece, I can't help notice that most of the guys are greater than us."

"Don't worry Jess, just follow me along."

On another side of the party, a 16-year Nick appeared accompanied by a Schmidt of the same age.

"This will be great."

"I don't know Schmidt, the girls here are too high."

"That's because most have 18 years, Nick."

"What? Schmidt will not have an opportunity here, the girls are looking for someone of his age. "

"With that attitude you will not get anything today, just like the previous nights. We have 16 years Nick, it's time to take the virginity of our way. "

"I just want to find the right girl, I can wait if necessary."

"At least try to talk to some girls."

Before Nick could answer, Schmidt was gone with a group of girls who seemed uncomfortable with his presence, Nick laughed and looked to the side, his smile vanished when he saw a girl with brown hair and big blue eyes covered by glasses , sitting alone in a chair against the wall. He knew he was going to hate himself a few minutes later when the girl looked with disgust or laugh in his face, but he had to try it, walked over to her and sat on a chair beside her.

"Hi, How are you?"

"Oh, hi. I'm Fine, I guess, my friend left me here and went with a group of guys. "

"It must be a good friend."

"Believe it or not, it is. As long as there are no guys around. "

They laughed, maybe Nick was wrong about the reaction that would have the girl on. He stopped his mind a moment, he couldn't keep calling her "the girl", if only in his head.

"I'm Nick, by the way."

"I'm Jess."

Nick smiled, it was a pretty name. They talked until they had nothing more to say, all the talk turned into silence and looked into his eyes. Nick felt intimidated by those beautiful blue eyes that seemed to read inside, slowly approached her and kissed her. Realizing what was going to happen, Jess had taken off his glasses quickly. His kiss began as soft and cuddly, but continued becoming strong and passionate. Neither had experienced anything like this before; when they parted Jess blushed as Nick while looking at her, was even more beautiful with hair disheveled. At that time Nick knew, it was her.

Both continued looking in for a while, it seemed that his eyes were spoken, at one time knew what they wanted the other, and had to go.

Jess had not gone to that party with the intention of seeking boyfriend, much less to lose her virginity, but when she felt the intensity of that kiss, she knew it was him, although she had met two hours ago, she felt that it knew of a lifetime.

"You want to go for a walk, to leave the stress of the party?"

"Yes, I don't like much the volume of the music so loud."

They walked for a while until they came to the university where Nick shared fourth with Schmidt.

"This is where I study."

"It's nice, do you let come and go as you want?"

"Yes, there is no control if that's what you mean."

"So ... can we enter?"

"This somewhat messy ..." Nick saw the face of Jess and he understood what she meant, "Oh, sure, yeah, come on."

Nick took Jess in, both were a little nervous, maybe they were going too fast.

"Well, this is my room, is not great, but not spend too much time here so ..."

Nick saw Jess maintained the eyes down and watched a few things around, approached her and turned to kiss. Without stopping to kiss, went to bed where he gently leaned over her as they undressed each other, but she stopped him.

"I have to tell you something."

"I know, if you think it's too early ..."

"No, it's the perfect time, it's just, I ... I am ..."

Nick noticed his discomfort and realized what she meant, the went back to kissing.

"Okay, don't worry, I'll look after you."

Jess smiled and both finished undressing. Nick kissed her as he began to enter her slowly, he noticed that it hurt to see her eyes watery. He knew it was a silly question, but he had to do it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, do not worry."

"Of course I worry."

Nick turned to kiss her and Jess put his arms around him. She never learned that Nick was a virgin, most teens in their first time just think of themselves, but he had thought about her.

At next day, Nick woke up alone.

15 YEARS LATER:

Nick had kissed her, he kissed her and she had seen through space and time by a minute, and that's how she remembered him, was him, couldn't be someone else.

She'd suspected when she returned to see him the day looking apartment, but both had changed so much that she couldn't be sure. But all doubts vanished when he kissed her.

After a second kiss and a date / no date, were still as before, now she knew it was him, but didn't know if Nick remembered her, and now Schmidt, Winston and Nick were counted as how they lost virginity and it was time for her.

"Well, that's the story. What about you Jess? How was your first time? "

Jess looked at Nick, she didn´t remember as a normal conversation was turned of that. She turned to look at Schmidt to answer his question.

"Oh, mine? It was ... with a boy. "

"Do you mean serious? I always thought that your first time had been with a girl. "Jess noticed the sarcasm in the words of Winston.

"I don´t wanna talk about it."

"Come on Jess, all talk about our story, it's your turn"

"Yes but, yours are silly stories, especially Nick's history."

Nick made his turtle face, he wouldn't defend its history as it was false, would not tell the true, he regretted not having seen that girl who curiously had the same name as Jess.

"I admit that mine might be a little ridiculous, but Nick is great" said Winston had previously counted how lost his virginity in the backseat of his car.

"Jess is right, my story is absurd, but that's no reason not to tell your story. C'mon Jess, we hear you. "

"I said no guys."

"C'mon. Ends with a broken heart? Well, besides a hymen. "

"Jar" Jess cried immediately.

"I will put whatever you want in the jar, but you have to tell your story. Come on, I love stories with broken hearts. "

"It looks like Nick too."

"What're you talking about?"

"Nothing. I'll start, I met him at my 15 years, at a party to which I crawl Cece, I did not want to talk to the guys there, most were older than me, so I stayed sitting in a chair, he came and talked for a while, then we went and it just happened. "

"What kind of story is this?" Nick felt the similutides between the story of Jess and his true story, he couldn't believe that his suspicions were true.

"I don't know Nick, you should know."

"And why should I know?"

"Because after that day, I never came back to see him! And if that story isn't familiar to you Nick, then lose my virginity with that guy was a waste! "

Jess went quickly out the front door and headed to the elevator with tears in his eyes, Schmidt and Winston was gasped as Nick ran after her.

"Jess, wait."

"I don´t want to talk now Nick."

"My story was false, it wasn´t that how I lost my virginity."

The elevator opened, Jess came and Nick too.

"I said I didn´t want to talk Nick."

"Just listen."

The elevator door closed, Nick pressed the red button to stop it. Both relied on one wall and slid down to sit on the floor.

"I remember I going to a party with Schmidt, most of the girls in that place were older than me, I felt bullied and for worse Schmidt left me and went with a group of girls. I don't knew what to do, until I saw a beautiful girl with brown hair and big blue eyes covered by glasses, seemed about my age, maybe a little younger, I approached her and we started talking, after a while I kissed her. We decided to go and take it to my room in college, was the best time of my life, I think you know the rest."

"What makes you think I know the rest?"

"Because it was you Jess. "

"That's ridiculous."

"The point is, that the next day when I woke up she was gone. YOU were gone. And I never went back to see her again, until you came to us looking apartment, I cost recognize you, you changed a lot, but I always had my doubts, until I kissed you. Never a kiss meant so much to me since that time to kiss you at the party, I had never felt anything like that, until I kiss you again, not knowing it was you. Or I knew, but I tried to fool me by saying that had to be my imagination. "

"Why didn´t you tell me you were a virgin too?"

"I was nervous, I didn't want get it wrong. I didn´t want to hurt you "

"You didn´t wrong. No one care of me as well as you. In every sense. "

"Why did you leave?"

"I was embarrassed, also I had to go home before my parents realized that I wasn't at home"

"Sorry I didn´t say anything when I went back to see you, I would like if that not was our last time together"

Jess blushed and Nick smiled, at one time they looked each other, Nick put his lips close to hers, both could feel the breath of the other, put his hand on her head and stroked her hair, moved closer closing the distance between them and turned to kiss, this time was slower compared to his kiss in the hallway, because he knew that this not be the last time of he kissed her.

THE END.

Sorry if it is a bit silly, but I always liked the idea that Nick and Jess have lost their virginity together.

All comments good or bad are welcome. See you in my next fanfic.


End file.
